They Live For This
by herointhecrowd
Summary: Three stories about the Wizarding Worlds best parings. Ron's clueless, Hermione is secretly jealous, Ginny is the life of the party, and Harry is happy for once in his life. Follow our freinds through love and triumph! PLEASE REVIEW, Y'ALL!
1. Friends Without A Clue

**They Live For This**

Summary: First of all, thanks for viewing! OK, this is a friendship/ humor/ BIG romance! Here's the plan; first chapter- Ron and Hermione, because they're just so funny, aren't they? Second chapter- Harry and Ginny, because there the sentimental pairing that makes everyone cry. Third chapter- The whole bunch of them, that's where the friendship comes in. Enjoy my sappy fluffiness.

**Friends Without A Clue**

"Ronald!" Hermione called as she rushed out onto the courtyard of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe the little idiot. The git! How could he have-

"Oh my God…" Hermione murmured as she ran to her and Ron's favorite tree. The old oak by the lake was occupied though. By Ron and… Lavender Brown was in a full on lip lock with Hermione's best friend and her love since 3rd year. Ron Weasly. Before the two could catch Hermione she scrabbled up the hill and straight into Ginny.

"Hermione, breathe! God, what on earth happened?" "Ron…Our tree… Snogging… Lavender Brown!" Hermione gasped before crashing half-hazard onto the ground.

"Oh, you found out, huh?" Ginny sighed before Hermione's jaw dropped. "You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"'Cause of this. Ron knew you'd act this way. He said you worried about him too much. Even though the rest of us know you're just in love with him. I'm sorry 'Mione. But I promised, and telling you would have violated the sibling code." Ginny put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione was too strong to cry. She couldn't let him get the best of her. She was 16 years old for Christ sake! It was time she moved on from Ron. He obviously had. Hermione sighed and told Ginny her plan. It wasn't going to be easy, but what had to be done had to be done.

"Alright, Hermione. I've still got some studying to do if you're OK." Ginny looked at Hermione concerned as she nodded yes.

When Ginny was gone, Hermione stood and looked out over the hill's bluff. Lavender was still playing tonsil hockey with Ron. _Don't they ever come up for air?_ Hermione asked herself. Then she turned and strutted off toward the castle. She needed a hot chocolate, no matter how hard the dang elves had to work. S.P.E.W. would have to wait for another day.

Ron pulled away from Lavender, his big goofy smile occupying his face. "Won-Won, do you think I'm a good kisser?" A self-conscience Lavender asked. _Not as good as Hermione would be… _Ron mentally shuttered. He hated the name 'Won-Won.' He also hated the fact that he wasn't kissing Hermione, which he felt bad for since that meant he was using Lavender. He hated people who did that.

"Won-Won?" Ron looked up and remembered her original question. He put on a fake smile. "Of course, love!" This wasn't entirely lying. Sure, she used a bit too much tongue, and took advantage of it, but she wasn't horribly unfortunate. But then again, Ron had never kissed anyone else.

"Hey, Lavender, I've got to meet Hermione real quick. I'll meet you at dinner, okay?" Ron got up and brushed himself off. Lavender looked him over suspiciously, and then nodded yes.

Ron ran up the hill. He caught Hermione walking back up to the castle. He called out to her, smiling for no reason. She had a way of doing that to him.

"'Mione! C'mon Hermione, slow down!" When he caught up with her he saw tear-stains streaking her cheeks. "Have you been crying?" It wasn't till after he said this that he realized how totally insensitive he was by asking. Luckily for him, Hermione decided not to lie. "Yes Ron. Yes I have. How was your snogging session with Lavender? It seemed rather enjoyable." She trotted onward as he stopped, his mouth ajar.

"Wait, did Ginny tell you about us? Merlin, I'll kill her…" Ron ran to catch up again. "No Ron. I found out by stumbling upon you two. Thank you for telling me." She was being rather convincingly nonchalant.

"You must work on finding a better snogging spot. But our tree? C'mon, Ronald. Honestly!" Hermione almost laughed at herself. This conversation was tearing her limb from limb and he couldn't even tell. She was giving him advice!

"Well I really am sorry. I thought you'd overreact! I should have told you, Hermione. Well, can I borrow your notes, or maybe you want to talk about why you were crying…" Hermione thrusted her notes from Transfiguration at him. "Good day Ronald."

Ron stood in the snow, colder than ever with Hermione's emotions, or lack there of, biting at him. He messed up again. _Nock one up for stupidity._

The fire crackled and popped as Hermione curled up with Hogwarts, A History and began to read. Or that's what it looked like. Truthfully she was smirking her head off. As Lavender sucked the living daylights out of Ron's neck, all he saw was her. He was watching her; Hermione could feel his gaze.

But that was all part of the plan. Just then, Harry and Ginny walked in, laughing and holding hands. They both had giant grins on their faces, and Hermione was almost jealous. They so belonged together and Hermione wanted that with Ron. But not yet. Their time would come.

"Well, I'm turning in. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lavender. Good night." She rushed off toward her dorm, leaving Ron yearning for her.

That was it. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel Hermione against him. And for that to happen, Lavender had to be set free.

"Hey, love, can we go for a walk? Like, now…"

"Of course, Won-Won! I love when we go walking!" And, obliviously, she went along outside the common room and out onto the frosty, tundra like courtyard.

"So Won-Won… Are we, he he, you know… Going there?" Being the idiot Ron was it took him a while to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh my God… Bloody Hell no! I brought you out here to dump you… Oh crud…" Ron stopped mid sentence realizing what he said. But Lavender had slapped him and was now crying as she raced up the hill.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Smooth, sensitive." His grin only widened when he heard Hermione's voice. He looked up knowing how she loved to read on the roof. Sure enough, there she was, bundled up and reading.

"I guess so. Can I come up? I need some company… And not from her." Hermione laughed genuinely and he smiled. At least she was talking to him.

Ron summoned his broom and flew up to the roof. Hermione patted the spot next to her on the fuzzy blanket and he gladly accepted it. She folded the book and brought up Quidditch.

Ron was positively beaming. He began to explain the Chudley Cannon's mutilation of the Tornado's. Hermione laughed and listened.

"So, if you tell me why Lavender was crying, I'll do whatever you want." Hermione challenged. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Oi, I'll tell you what. I'll tell you why she was crying if you tell me why you were crying."

Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't been expecting that. "Okay…" she said unsurely.

Ron smiled triumphantly. "Alright. I'll go first. I broke up with Lavender. I don't like her anymore. Plus, she uses way to much tongue… Blech. And truthfully, I'm in love with someone else. She's all I can think about 'Mione."

Ron sighed lovingly, looking out over the roof. Hermione had to fight to hide her tears. "Oh Ron. I'm sorry and happy for you at the same time. My turn, huh? Well, it's sort of embarrassing. Do you really want to know?" Ron nodded and put an arm around her.

"Very well. I was crying because I'm not Lavender and I can't do this." With that, without giving it a second thought, she pressed her lips against his. She put everything in that kiss. When she pulled away, Ron's eyes were still closed. As her entire body continued to be enveloped in fire she whispered by his ear, "That's why Ron."

Hermione gathered her school things at began to walk gracefully across the roof to another spot. It was not long before Ron realized he wasn't dreaming and sprinted after her.

Hermione thought to herself that she had been far too bold. Just when she was about to scream with frustration, Ron came up behind her. But she didn't know that.

"Stupid git, Hermione. How could you think he might actually like **you? **Face it. You want a taste of the forbidden fruit." She told herself. Ron put his hands on her shoulders and murmured against her ear, "You aren't a git Hermione. And maybe I want you to, but, blimey Hermione! After dealing with Lavender, someone who can snog me senseless in a few seconds is rare."

Compulsively, he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. At first, Hermione was surprised, but the fuzzy feelings quickly clouded her judgment. Ron continued to kiss up her collarbone until she spun around. She let her hands find there way up his chest and around his neck. As they rested their foreheads together, Ron wound his arms around her waste.

"Just to let you know, this girl I like, the curly-haired, brown eyed, bookworm of a best friend, I was wrong. I love her, honest to Merlin love her. Actually, you two are pretty good friends. Could you ask her if she'd be my girlfriend?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin. She lowered her lips so they hovered just above his. "I'm sure she'll say yes. I love you, Ron." Ron yearned to feel her lips pressed against his once more. But first he had to say, "I love you too, 'Mione. You may be a bookworm, but you're my bookworm." And with a quarter of an inch, the total euphoria tingled through their veins.

This was what passion, what love felt like… Hermione's only thought was, _ Hmm… I could get used to this._


	2. Through It All

**They Live For This**

_Ok Guys! This chapter is dedicated to Ginny Lovegood, my first reviewer! claps If you didn't know, this chapter is all about Harry/Ginny fluff. Yay! My twisted version of how they get together. I can't really remember why Harry wasn't playing in the fateful game, so here's what makes since. So read on. Harry and Ginny shall find themselves in a predicament that's undeniable… The title is based on a song I wrote_.

**Through It All**

Cheers echoed in the cold Gryffindor common room. Ginny Weasly, the genus of the hour, smiled at her friends. Holding the Cup over her head, she laughed as every boy in the room wolf-whistled. But she didn't care. She let her mind wander as the Gryffindor Quidditch raised her on their shoulders. Harry and his stupid detention. He had to miss her winning the cup. He just HAD to, didn't he?

Only Hermione knew that Ginny was trying to prove to Harry that she was mature. She wanted him just as much as she had when she was 11, but she would never tell him that. The move was his.

Ron spotted Ginny laughing happily, her pale face now flushed with excitement. Hermione and he were stoked just like the other Gryffindors. Hermione shouted a, "Congratulations, Ginny!" over the noisy crowd. Ron ran to his sister and told the boys to put her down

"Ginny, you truly are a Weasley!" Ron shouted as he hugged the girl. "Oh, just figure that out, are you?" Ginny laughed and passed the cup to him. He looked as if he was going to cry as his face was reflected in the polished gold.

"Th-th-thanks, Gin." Ron gulped as he sped away to show Hermione. _Git, _Ginny thought good-naturedly. Dean came up by her and kissed her cheek. "What the bloody- DEAN!" Ginny had gone from positively happy to livid.

"Dean, we broke up. Ages ago! I'm done with you, so piss off, you great git!" Dean shook his head dejectedly and mumbled an, "Oh, right. Sorry."

There was a commotion at the portrait hole. Ginny heard Ron squeal, "We've one, Harry! We've one the cup!" Ginny turned at the sound oh his name. Sure enough, the raven haired teen smiled adorably at her.

She returned the smile and ran toward him. She hugged him, and he, surprisingly, returned the affectionate embrace. They pulled away and Ginny looked in his eyes. Some sort of emotion swirled in his emerald eyes.

She'd seen that look, known that look. Before she knew anything was happening, her lips were on his and they were _actually _kissing. She sighed against his lips. Ginny couldn't tell what was up and what was down. She couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours or days, all she knew was that she was kissing the man of her dreams and she never wanted to stop.

In the background she could hear catcalls and whistles, but they were faint and unimportant. Ginny wouldn't have had it any other way.

Harry felt like he was going to explode. He had done something stupid again. He had probably gotten more detention then any other Gryffindor. _Actually, Dad and Serious may have me running for my money! _Harry smiled at the thought. He saw the fat lady. She was dancing with that funny little knight who drove everyone crazy.

"Oi, what's going on?" Harry asked upon reaching the threshold. "Didn't you hear," the fat lady asked, surprised. "The Weasley girl's won the cup for us!"

Harry's face broke in a positive grin. Thanking her, he spoke the password and stepped into the crowd of partying Gryffindors. The smell of Butterbeer floated to his nose as people cheered when they saw him. He nodded to them, searching for the beautiful, fiery Weasley. Ron ran to him.

"We've won Harry! We've won the cup!" Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Hermione eyes glistened with pride and smiled at Harry.

There! There was a flash of copper waves turning in his direction. He grinned with joy. Ginny returned the grin. As she ran at him he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist, relishing in the feeling. They pulled away and Harry found himself staring into the girls electric eyes.

Without a second thought, he leaned forward and kissed Ginny. It took him a minute to realize what he was doing. By then it was too late to go back, so he put all the feeling for her in that one kiss.

He felt her sigh against his lips, and his world felt upside down. He heard the brake of glass and noises, most likely from Seamus. He didn't care. Their lips moved in sync and Harry felt total and utter euphoria.

They broke for air and silence overcame the Gryffindors. Harry could feel her breathing against him, as if she was waiting for someone to say, "SIKE!" Truthfully, Harry was waiting for that moment too.

His emerald eyes searched the crowd for Ron. He found Dean holding a shattered goblet and almost smiled. _Well that was the glass._

Hermione was beaming by Ron, while he was holding the cup letting it fall by his thighs. His mouth was slightly agape. Harry begged with his eyes to allow him to talk to his little sister. Ron sighed and jerked his head toward the door, as if saying, 'Well, if you must.'

Harry beamed at his best mate before looking down at the girl. She was blinking quickly; she certainly had not expected what he had done. Neither had Harry, really. Her mouth too was slightly agape.

Letting his hand find hers, Harry led Ginny to the portrait hole which he had come from. Whether they were allowed to be outside at the time of the hour or not, Harry needed to talk to her.

Once outside, Ginny slapped Harry's arm. "What the bloody hell was that about?!" Ginny looked at him in mock anger.

"Er… I do believe that was my one way ticket to death by Ron Weasley." Harry said, rubbing his arm. Ginny shook her head with a laugh, "Oh, and you just had to get it in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, huh?" Harry shrugged, "Rather there than in a broom closet."

Ginny laughed. "I suppose you're right, Harry. Ron's gonna kill you, you know." Harry shuttered and put an arm around her shoulders, making sure to keep it friendly, still not sure if they were 'together.'

Ginny leaned against him, taking his olive branch. "So, where does this leave us?" For the first time that evening, Ginny seemed scared. As if she knew he was going to say, 'Us? There is no us!'

Harry took her by the hand. They were standing by the lake, the moon their only light. "Ginny. For the last four months I have wanted to do that. I'm sorry I was so thick headed. I am. But, if you still feel something, anything, for me, then maybe we can be, you know, a couple."

Ginny's heart jumped into her throat. She turned and pressed her lips against his, hungering for him. He was thrown off guard, he'd been expecting a simple yes or no. But knowing Ginny he should have thought better of it.

His hands found her waist as fireworks exploded within them both. Every fiber in Ginny's body seemed to burn with happiness. Harry thanked Merlin he'd gotten a detention.

Positive joy seemed to radiate off of them. And they couldn't have been happier. Harry, in that moment, did not feel like the boy who lived. He felt like the happiest young man alive, on the face of the earth, in the whole universe.

They broke apart and grinned at each other. They lay down by the black waters, Ginny's head on Harry's chest, his arms around her, the silence set in.

A loud thump echoed in the Forbidden Forest, Harry knew it to be Graup. A few centaur hooves and wolf calls joined Graup.

Ginny shivered and Harry tightened his arms around her. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"He's really out there, isn't he?" Harry sighed and whispered gravely, "Yes, he is, Ginny."

Ginny shifted to look him in the eye. "You'll defeat him, Harry. I know you will. Just promise me that you'll be careful. I know what he can do, seen what he can do. What happened to me… I don't want that to happen to you, Harry."

"Ginny. Whenever you think that, remember that through it all, through the pain and violence, I will always be there. Through it all, Ginny."

And Harry meant every word of what he said. Deep in Ginny's trusting heart, her kind, loving heart, she believed him. She really did.


End file.
